A Pinch of Sugar, A Dash of Spice
by xxhalestormxx
Summary: When Frankie moves back into LA with her brother, Kendall, and his band, will her whole life be flipped upside down by a certain Henderson? Logan/OC. Maybe some Kenlos too. Rated M for language and future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**This is my first BTR fanfic, so if it's a bit dodgy or whatever, please bear with me. I'm just getting the hang of this, but I hope you guys like it anyways :) Please R&R? Thank you so much if you do!

**CHAPTER 1**

"Kendall!" I squealed when I spotted my brother in the arrival hall of the LAX. Running towards him, I saw that he'd dragged Carlos and James along with him. Kendall beamed widely and opened his arms just as I launched myself at him.

"Hey there, baby sister," Kendall said, laughing and setting me back down. "How was the flight?"

"Tiring, but I got used to it," I replied, stretching out as I did so. "Hey Carlos! Hi James! I see Kendall made you two come with, huh?"

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, we wanted to come. It was probably the only way we could make Kendall shut up about how excited he is," James replied, wrapping me in a hug.

"We've missed having our crazy little Frankie around, anyways, so we thought might as well get as much of her craziness as possible, right?" Carlos added, giving me a hug too.

"Awww, I missed you guys too!" I said, throwing both my arms around them. "Where's Lo-Gay?"

"He had some recording to do, so we headed on over here without him. Besides, what would you care? I thought you hated him," Kendall answered me, looking mildly puzzled.

Yes, I hated Logan and they all knew it. Honestly, I really didn't know why I hated him. Maybe it was the cocky attitude he always seemed to have around me. Maybe it was the fact that he was a notorious flirt and a player. Or maybe it was the fact that one time, when the two of us were alone, he'd kissed me... And I'd liked it.

"What? Is it a crime to be curious, Kendork?" I shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, Franks," he replied, giving me a light punch on the shoulder.

James and Carlos each grabbed one of my bags and headed towards the car. "C'mon, guys! I wanna get home and catch Entourage!" James shouted over his shoulder.

The two of us rolled our eyes and headed off after them. "Oh Carlitos, Jamie! You do realise that no matter how quickly you get to the car you won't be able to drive it, right? Because who has the car keys?" Kendall said in a singsong voice, pulling out the car keys from his pocket and jingling them "That's right, boys. I do!"

Scowling, James and Carlos turned around and slowed down, allowing Kendall and I to catch up. Together, they walked the remaining distance to the car and placed the bags in the trunk. As Kendall got into the driver's seat to start the car, James and Carlos began bickering over who would get to sit in the front seat.

I stepped in between them, opened the passenger door and slipped inside, pausing to roll my eyes at the two before slamming the car door shut. Reluctantly, James and Carlos got in the back and buckled up, pouting slightly. The car ride back to the boys' place was short and uneventful, filled with incessantly mundane chatter and the radio. When we pulled up to the house, I almost didn't recognise it, it was done up so well.

"Wow, someone's fixed up the house real nice..." I said, stepping out of the car.

"Yeah, the managers decided to reward us by redoing our house. Just wait till you see the inside!" James said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"There's a swirly slide!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly.

"Like the one you guys have on set?" I inquired, getting hyped up myself.

"Even better!" Carlos answered, filled to the brim with child-like glee.

"Sweet!" I said, giggling, grabbing my bags that Kendall had unloaded from the trunk and rushing in after Carlos. As I ran in, I saw that it was just like "2J", but upgraded by so much. There were two floors, the second one designed so that it only surrounded the circumference of the house, and a massive swirly slide ran from the second floor to the first, a marble staircase, a media room, a massive kitchen, a huge flatscreen TV in the living room and multiple sofas, armchairs and beanbags.

"Not bad," I said, looking around. "I'm impressed."

"Want me to show you to your room?" Kendall said, grabbing one of my bags and turning towards the stairs.

"Sure!" I said, following him up. We soon reached a door close to the end of the hallway where someone had tacked up wooden letters to spell out my name. I smiled at this, liking the thought that the boys had taken into consideration the fact that I'd be staying here for quite a while, and that they'd actually reserved a room for me. "Aww!" I said, pointing to the letters. "That's so sweet, Kendork!"

He blushed slightly, looking pleased. "Thanks, Franks. We all helped pick out the letters and everything." He opened the door for me to reveal an amazing bedroom. The walls were painted a greyish purple, with a deeper shade of purple on the one wall which a double bed was put up against with a quaint wooden nightstand which looked like it was crafted from polished pine. There was a massive desk placed against the wall by the door with a large cork board hung on the wall above it. A vanity table sat further along the wall which the bed was up against, closest to the bathroom. A wardrobe and a bookcase took up one whole wall, leaving just enough space for a full length mirror. On the nightstand stood a lava lamp, a modern black and silver bedside lamp and an iPod dock which doubled as a digital clock.

"Wow! I can't believe you guys decorated this room, and I actually quite like it!" I said, staring around in awe before turning to Kendall and nodding in approval.

"Well... It wasn't all just us..."

"Let me guess. You guys let Sammy and Halston do the majority of the choosing, and you just helped the movers move everything in."

"Kind of..." he said, running his hand through his hair before placing my bags down at the foot of the bed.

"I figured," I said, laughing. I collapsed on the bed, exhausted. "Thanks, big brother."

Kendall looked at me, slightly confused. "For what?"

"For... everything," I replied, sitting up on the bed and gesturing to the whole room. He blushed in reply and gave me a hug.

"Ooft! Franks, you stink like shit!" he said jokingly.

"Gee, thanks, you wanker! Especially considering how I haven't had a chance to shower since yesterday fucking morning!" I punched him on his arm lightly.

"Well, the guys and I were thinking of taking you out for a Welcome Home dinner tonight."

"Sure! About what time?"

"Maybe... 7ish? Oh, and dress nice!"

"OK, Kens. Now, fuck off! I need to unpack and shit!" I said, shooing him out.

"Oh.. OK! See you later!" he said, backing out of the room.

I shook my head slightly before bringing a bag up onto the bed and beginning to unpack it. Kendall and I had always been close, and when our dad left and our mother passed away, it did nothing but bring us closer. He was the one who'd helped me pay my way through college, using the money he'd earned from the TV show and the band. I knew for sure that I could trust him with anything, and we told each other everything. Naturally, all the guys pitched in for my college fees as well, though I doubt Logan did. He wasn't the type who'd waste his money on trying to help out his best friend's little sister who he hated.

"Well, if it isn't Frankenstein, come back to haunt us again," I heard from the door. That voice... That cocky undertone that I knew and hated. Oh shit. The dickwad was back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **So, here's Chapter 2! Thank you for the 2 reviews :P But hey, at least I know 2 people read it for sure! Anyways, I added a bit of Logan's POV to this one, just to make it a bit more interesting.

WARNING: Sex. That is all

**CHAPTER 2**

"Well, if it isn't Frankenstein, come back to haunt us again," he said. I lifted my head up from my unpacking to look at him, leaning against the doorframe, usual cocky smile.

"Well, if it isn't Logiekins, come to shit in his pants," I shot back, mocking him, narrowing my eyes and flipping him off. He simply barked out a cold laugh.

"What the fuck are you doing here anyways?" he asked, but I doubt he really cared.

"Why do you care, fuckface?" I replied, turning back to my unpacking.

"Just wondering why you're staying here and mooching off us instead of going out to find a place of your own like all other normal people."

"Hmm... Let me think about that one..." I replied sarcastically, tapping my chin. "Oh, maybe because your best friend, who just so happens to be my brother, asked me to stay here?"

"What the fuck ever," he said, shrugging and turning to leave. As soon as his back was turned and moving down the hallway, I muttered "Wanker" under my breath and flipped him the finger again.

Finally, I'd finished unpacking everything and started putting them either in the wardrobe, on the desk, in the bathroom or on the vanity table. Suddenly, my stomach let out a rumble and I laughed a little and headed downstairs to look for something to eat. I walked towards the swirly slide and examined it, contemplating on whether I should try it out or not. I took a deep breath and jumped into it, pushing off and sliding down the bright yellow chute.

I landed in a heap of cushions that had been thankfully placed at the end of the slide. Untangling myself from the mass of cushions, I headed through the living room into the kitchen. Carlos and Kendall had hooked up a laptop to the TV and were playing Diablo, random shouts coming from them every now and again. James was standing behind the sofa, doing bicep curls and watching the other two play Diablo. Logan was nowhere to be seen, thankfully.

I strolled into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. Unfortunately, the boys were famous for their singing and acting, not for their ability to keep their pantry stocked with anything more than beer and Pop-Tarts. Sighing, I straightened up and slammed the fridge door. Walking into the living room, I cleared my throat.

"You guys do realise your fridge is empty, right?" I said.

"Oh, shit. Really?" James said halfheartedly, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the TV. "Umm.. d'you think you can go to the grocery store for us?"

"Yeah. Because I'll definitely be able to carry about 10 bags of groceries all by myself," I retorted, crossing my arms.

"Sorry, sis," Kendall shouted over the sounds of Diablo, "We're kinda busy right now. You can take the car. Keys on the kitchen counter." Naturally, none of them bothered even turning to look at me. Sighing, I turned towards the stairs and headed up. I arrived outside the door labelled "Logan", took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Logan's voice came from the other side of the door. I swung it wide open to reveal a shocked Logan.

"Come one, dipshit. We're going food shopping," I declared, dragging him out of his room by his wrist before he had a chance to protest. I grabbed my purse, phone and the car keys before heading downstairs, dragging Logan along in the process.

"I'm going out to the store now! I'll be back soon!" I shouted before pulling Logan out the front door with me. I got into the driver's seat and started up the ignition when Logan tapped on the window. I rolled the window down and said, "Just get in the fucking car, Logan. Look, I know you don't like this as much as I do, and trust me, you were the last resort. So just get in the fucking car. The sooner we get this shit done, the sooner we can run the fuck away from each other and into the comfort of our own rooms, OK?"

He just crossed his arms and shook his head. "I'm not going if you're driving."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," I muttered, getting out of the car, rolling my eyes at him. I walked round the car to the passenger seat and buckled in. "You're such a fucking child," I said to him. He didn't reply, but just drove off.

We parked in a relatively secluded corner of the car park, in the shade of a massive oak tree. "Let's get this over with," he said, avoiding eye contact with me and getting out of the car. He didn't wait for me and began striding across the car park towards the grocery store. I trotted behind to try and keep up, almost tripping over my feet in the process. When we walked through the automatic doors, out of the hot LA air and into the cool, air-conditioned grocery store, I grabbed a trolley and headed towards the cereals. Oddly enough, the cereals were all the way at the back of the store. I heard Logan muttering behind me, knowing that he was complaining, not that I cared or anything.

I found my Lucky Charms and Coco Pops on the top shelf. Unfortunately, me, standing at about 5'5", I struggled to reach the top, until an arm reached over me and took down the two boxes for me. I turned around and there Logan stood, merely centimeters away from me.

"Uh... Um thanks..." I said, willing the blood that had rushed to my face to diffuse. I could see he was blushing too. Suddenly, he began leaning in slowly, but I quickly turned away and stepped around him to put the cereal in the trolley. The rest of the time we spent buying groceries was awkward, filled with the two of us trying to avoid all eye contact with each other. But once, when I was looking at some cold cuts, I spotted him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. Maybe... Maybe all this hate... Isn't real...

**LOGAN'S POV**

I watched Frankie struggling to reach the boxes of Lucky Charms and Coco Pops on the shelf. Wanting to hurry this up, I reached up and easily grabbed the two boxes she was straining for. She turned around, and I could see she was blushing. I could feel blood rush to my cheeks as well when I handed her the cereal.

Suddenly, I could feel myself moving in towards her slowly, but she quickly turned away and slipped around me to put the stuff in the trolley. I ran my hand through my hair, mentally beating myself up about what I'd done. Throughout the rest of the grocery shopping, I tried to avoid looking at her as much as possible, until she was looking at some cold cuts. I couldn't help myself!

The way the light caught her dark blonde hair with the purple and pink streaks, the way her tank top and shorts hugged her curves perfectly, the curve of her calf muscles, her small heart shaped face, her relatively petite dancer's figure with generous curves, the way she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her multi-pierced ear, each and every one of her tattoos, the spark of her bright green eyes with the flecks of gold and blue in them...

I could feel blood begin to rush down to the nether regions, and I quickly shook away the thought, willing the blood to leave that area and continue flowing around my body. Finally, we finished grocery shopping, and we headed back out to the car. By now, it was about 5 o' clock, and the sun was just setting, turning the skies a bright orange streaked with pink.

She opened up the trunk of the car, and as she bent down to place the bags in the back, I couldn't help but stare at her ass... Again, blood began rushing downwards and I felt a bit lightheaded. As she was walking towards the passenger's side of the car, I felt my feet begin moving towards her, and I pinned her up against the side of the car.

"Lo-Logan, what the fuck-" she began to protest, but I brought my lips crashing down to hers, flicking my tongue across her bottom lip. She gasped slightly in surprise, and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Her tongue began battling mine for dominance, but eventually I won, and we both had our hands tangled in each other's hair. She began bucking her hips slightly against mine, and I growled a bit.

I untangled one hand from her hair and opened the back door of the car, the two of us collapsing into the backseat, me on top, our lips still connected. I ran my hand down her side and up the hem of her shirt, sliding my fingers up her stomach, causing her fingers to tighten even more in my hair, tugging at it a bit.

"Fuck you, Frankie. That hurt," I growled against her lips. Roughly, I pushed up her shirt, biting her neck hard enough to leave a faint mark, and she gasped and moaned slightly. She ripped off my shirt, running her hands down my abs until she reached the bulge in my pants. She gripped it tightly, making me moan quietly. She grinned devilishly before unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down with my boxers, letting my member spring free, jabbing up against he crotch.

I reconnected our lips, kissing her hard knowing her lips would be swollen and possibly even bruised. Undoing her shorts and pulling her panties down with them, I wasted no time in pushing into her. I didn't even give her time to adjust, and I pulled back out right away, leaving my head nestled inside. I thrust in and pulled out over and over again, feeling her walls clench tightly around me with every thrust, the both of us panting as she dug her nails into my back.

"I fucking hate you, Henderson, " she panted, biting into my shoulder.

"I hate you too," I spat out, grimacing slightly and moaning at the feeling of her teeth against my skin.

**FRANKIE'S POV**

"I fucking hate you, Henderson," I panted, sinking my teeth into his exposed shoulder as he thrust in and out of me roughly.

"I hate you too," he replied, letting out a moan as I bit into his shoulder.

I let out a scream of pleasure and wrapped my legs around him as I felt him hit my G-spot. Digging my fingers even deeper into his back, I moaned and panted in broken gasps as he kept hitting it. I felt slightly lightheaded and began whispering filthy things to him.

"Fuck me faster, you bastard. Fuck me like the fucking animal that you are. Fucking hell, I hate you, Logan," I whispered in his ear, feeling him begin to thrust even faster and harder, creating friction with my clit with every thrust.

"You bitch," he growled in reply, panting. "You fucking bitch. God, I hate you so fucking much!" I could feel him reaching his climax as I hit mine, and all of a sudden, we both moaned loudly as he let out a shudder and I felt us both cum together.

We rode out our climaxes, breathing shallowly. Just as he collapsed on top of me, my Blackberry rang from the pocket of my shorts that lay on the floor of the car. Pushing Logan off me, I reached down to retrieve it, straightening out my shirt in the process. The caller ID read Kendall.

"Hello?" I said when I picked up.

"Frankie," he said, sounding relieved. "We were beginning to worry about you. What's taking you guys so long?"

"Sorry," I replied. "Logan was just being a twat as per usual and took forever to choose what type of cheese he wanted."

"Oh, OK, then," Kendall said on the other end of the line. "Come back soon then, alright?"

"Yeah, we're heading back now." I hung up and pulled my pants on as Logan got dressed as well.

"We'd better head back. Kendall's losing his shit, you prick," I mumbled as he got into the driver's seat.

"Whatever," he muttered, starting up the car and pulling out of the car park. I noticed him staring at me out of the rearview mirror so I flipped him a finger. He smirked at me and drove into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So sorry for taking so long to update! It's just that I was having a bit of trouble starting this chapter off :\ But here it is! I'm introducing a new OC, by the way, Nikki - Logan's "sister". I hope you guys enjoy it! Please R&R? :)

WARNING: Hot bathroom sex. And I made Halston a bitch. Sorry to those who like her :|

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

We walked in through the front door, both arms laden with grocery bags. "Hey! We're back!" I shouted the minute we entered. When no reply came, I staggered towards the kitchen counter, dropping the majority of the bags onto it.

"OI! DOUCHEBAGS! I'VE GOT FOOOOOOOD!" I hollered up the swirly slide. Walking back to the kitchen, I caught a glimpse of Logan bending over to place a bag on the floor, his jeans slipping down a bit and showing off the waistband and a bit of his plaid boxers. Just then, I was hit from behind as Carlos crashed into me, running for the food.

"OOFT!" I gasped, nearly falling over. Fortunately, a pair of strong hands caught me before I fell flat on my face. I looked up into a pair of chocolate eyes with flecks of amber, making them look like stars were trapped in them. "Shit," I breathed, quickly picking myself up and brushing myself off.

"Oh my God! Frankie! Are you alright?" Carlos exclaimed, grabbing hold of my arm. "Did you hurt your knees?"

I looked at my knees and saw that they were slightly red with small bits of skin coming off. Fortunately, they weren't bleeding. "Nope, no damage done." I confirmed. "Don't worry about it, Litos." He looked relieved and turned back towards the grocery bags sitting on the countertop.

James arrived a few seconds after, pushing past me and joining Carlos, shouting "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" at the top of his lungs. Kendall strolled in after James, laughing slightly at the ruckus, whilst Logan simply leant against the counter, the two of us trying to pretend as though nothing had happened. Just as James and Carlos were about to start attacking the bags, I stepped in between them, crossing my arms, cocking my hip to the side slightly and raising an eyebrow.

"Unh-unh. No food unless you help put it away," I said, keeping myself between them and the food. James and Carlos instantly pouted, staring at me with massive puppy dog eyes. "Besides, we're going out for dinner in about..." I glanced at the clock which hung above the counter. "SHIT! ONE HOUR! Right, Kendall, make sure they don't eat anything. I've gotta go get ready!"

Without waiting for a reply, I darted upstairs, rushing into the bathroom and jumping into the shower. I yelped slightly as the cold water hit my skin before it turned to a decent temperature and I was out of the shower in about 10 minutes. Wrapping a towel around my dripping body, I ran towards the closet, flinging both doors open, tugging dresses off of their hangers until I finally settled on a form fitting metallic purple one strapless dress with black lace over it which came down to mid-thigh. I dug out my black, open toed, five inch spike heels and a simple black clutch.

I pinned my hair up into a loose bun, leaving a few strands hanging loose before fixing up my makeup. Chucking my phone, wallet and lipgloss into my clutch, I pulled my heels on and rushed downstairs. The guys were all ready and were just lounging around, waiting for me. The minute I stepped into the room, all their heads turned towards me, staring.

"Well," Kendall said, "That took you long enough!"

"Oh, shut up, you dick!" I retorted, smacking him lightly upside the head. "This," I gestured to myself, "takes time, you know?"

"Whatever," Kendall said, shrugging before getting off the armchair he was lazing around in. "Let's go. We've still gotta go pick up the girls." At the mention of those words, James and Carlos bolted up, leaving a very reluctant looking Logan sitting on the sofa.

"Frankie!" Sammy cried out the minute she came out of her house, running towards the car with her arms open. I jumped out, laughing and ran into her embrace.

"I've missed you, Sammy!" I said, feeling her arms wrap around me.

"I missed you too, girl!" she replied before breaking apart. "Damn, girl, you look amazing!"

I struck a pose, earning a laugh from everyone. "Why thank you! You look pretty awesome yourself!" She wrapped an arm around my shoulder whilst I wrapped mine around her waist, walking back towards the car, giggling all the way. We got into the car, and she sat down happily next to Carlos, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Next in line for pickup was Nikki, Logan's older sister and one of my best friends in the world. "Schnicks!" I exclaimed, rushing out to meet her.

"Francesca Kendra Schmidt, you bitch! Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were arriving today? I had to find out from those twats in the car!" she shouted at me the minute she set foot out of her door.

"Well, gee, Nikki. I fucking missed your face too," I replied haughtily.

"Awww, get over here, Franks!" she said, laughing and opening her arms for a hug.

"Hateful bitch," I muttered jokingly before stepping into her hug.

"Shit, girl," she said, taking a step back and holding me at arm's length. "You've lost some ass!"

"I'll be taking that as a compliment, thank you very much," I said, winking and slapping her lightly before hooking my arm through hers. As we got in the car, she slapped Logan.

"Move your fat ass over, Loges," she demanded as Logan scowled at her, shifting to his left slightly, and Nikki squeezed in between him and I. The ride to Halston's was filled with giggles and loud chattering between Sammy, Nikki and I, catching up with one another as much as possible before Halston got picked up.

We arrived outside Halston's house and we all immediately fell quiet. Honestly, none of us really liked Halston, she was too much of the perfect Malibu Barbie doll and was quite a bitch and a selfish brat in our opinion. Unfortunately, there wasn't much we could do - James was happy, and if he was happy, we were happy.

Halston stepped into the car, giggling girlishly and falling into James' lap, kissing him on the lips. I heard Nikki murmur a disgusted "ugh" next to me, thankfully not loud enough for Halston to hear, but I nudged her slightly anyways, giving her warning.

"Hey, Halston," I said, purely out of politeness.

"Oh, hey, Frankie," she replied, sounding as though she really wasn't bothered before looking me up and down quickly. "Wow, you look... um... nice."

"Thanks, Halston! You look good too!" I said before turning back to Sammy and Nikki, and saw them both roll their eyes.

"Fake-ass bitch," Sammy murmured under her breath, only loud enough for Nikki and me to hear. I glared at her, raising my eyebrows, nudging her leg with mine to warn her. She glanced at me and smirked a bit as Nikki giggled softly beside me, mumbling "True that" and raising her eyebrows, shrugging slightly. I leaned forwards a bit, stealing a quick glance at Logan who was just staring out of the window, his chin propped on the heel of his hand, the lights from the street lamps bouncing off his eyes, his hair, his cheekbones, giving him an almost ethereal glow... Just like an angel...

Suddenly, the car jolted to a halt outside a rather swanky looking Italian restaurant where a valet opened the door for us. Stepping gingerly out of the car after Logan and Nikki, I stumbled a little, legs slightly wobbly from being cramped up in the car. Quickly catching myself and smoothing myself out, I followed the others into the restaurant.

* * *

Dinner was filled with mindless chatter about the upcoming tour, jokes and recollections of embarrassing moments. Soon, we were out of the restaurant and headed to a new club that had opened up downtown, not even bothering to take the car because we knew we were about to get absolutely shit-faced.

We arrived outside Strobe, it's name emblazoned in bright neon lights above the doorway, a line of people winding all the way around the building.

"Oh, are you fucking kidding me?" Halston whined, looking up at James. "We're gonna have to line up? I can't stand around for that long in these!" she whinged, gesturing to her stupid looking 7-inch spike heels with basically no support at all.

Sammy, Nikki and I rolled our eyes together before each grabbing one of the boys - Nikki with Logan, Sammy with Carlos, leaving me with Kendall - and heading up towards the bounders standing at the doorway, leaving James with a whining Halston. Nikki and I smiled up at the bouncer, batting our eyelashes until the bouncer let us through.

I glanced over my shoulder, raising my eyebrows and shooting a furious looking Halston a fleeting smile before walking into the club. The minute we walked in, music throbbed in our ears, the smell of liquor lingered in the air, strobe lights invading our vision. Sammy grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor where the rest joined us shortly afterwards, cheering and whooping.

Kendall and Carlos went away for a bit to get us all some beers, when suddenly, I felt someone press against my back, dancing with me. I heard Logan's voice tickling my ear, singing along to Pull My Hair by the Yin Yang Twins, whispering "Now come up slow and just ride the head. Now drop down fast, Put it all in the air..." His hands roamed to my hips , making me move to the music in time with him.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, smirking and moving a hand down the front of his shirt. I tugged on it slightly, stepping away from him and motioned for him to follow me. Leading him to the tiny bathroom at the very back of the club, I closed the door and he immediately pinned me up against the wall, smashing his lips against mine. I nipped his lip lightly, causing him to moan softly and slip his tongue into mine. My tongue automatically wrapped around his, battling for dominance, and I could taste the mild sweetness of the wine he'd had at dinner.

His tongue, winning mine, began mapping out every part of my mouth, occasionally flicking over my bottom lip. I practically tore his shirt apart, trailing my hand down his abs, playing with the buckle of his belt when his hand slid up the hem of my dress, pushing it up and hooking his fingers onto the waistband of my thong before pulling them down. Gasping, I quickly undid his belt buckle and pulled his pants down along with his boxers when he pulled up one of my legs to wrap it around his waist. Taking that as my cue, I wrapped my other leg around his waist as well, feeling his hands move to my ass, supporting me.

Then, he thrust into me roughly, making me arch my back and dig my nails into his shoulder, moaning. He kept pulling out and pushing back into me, grunting slightly with effort, sweat beginning to slick his chest and his neck.

"O-oh shit, Logan, you fucking bastard" I gasped, trying to breathe properly as he rammed into me over and over again. "Mmmf, fuck. Ju-just like that. Holy fuck!" I twisted my fingers into his hair, tugging at it.

"Fuck, Frankie, you bitch!" he groaned, beginning to slam me harder and faster. I could feel him reaching my sweet spot, and I bit my lip, pulling on his hair even harder, listening to him hiss as I moaning his name and a string of cusses loudly. He quickly brought his lips crashing back onto mine to try and muffle my cries in case anyone heard, which no one probably could due to the thumping music.

Suddenly, I felt my walls spasm around him and I screamed his name as he moaned mine. He pulled out just in time to spill his load on the wall, and thankfully, he managed not to get any on either of us. He set me down, and whilst I smoothed out my dress and hair on shaky legs, he slowly put his clothes back on, making a show of it. I rolled my eyes and smiled, walking over to him and trailing a finger down the center of his chest, exposed through his still unbuttoned shirt.

Logan brought his lips down to mine again, this time, not as hungry as before, but softer, sweeter. I felt him smiling against my lips, and I murmured "Wanker" before breaking away from him and walking out the door back into the coloured lights of the club.

* * *

**So... Logan and Frankie... More hate sex. Which is hot, in my opinion :) Once again, I really hope you don't mind me making Halston seem like a bitch, guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **CRAZY APOLOGIES FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! Please don't hate me... :'( I'd like to say a massive thank you to my ever faithful readers, _**jetannie** _and **_Loganator-JR_**. Also, HUUUUUGE THANK YOU to _**jetannie** _for making the cover image for me :D

Unfortunately, this chapter's gonna be quite boring - not much action involved, but I promise, next chapter, there will be more!

Please R&R anyways? :)

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

Frankie walked out into the club, leaving me behind to finish dressing before I followed behind, making sure that no one saw. I saw her walk towards where Nikki and Sammy were sat with Kendall and Carlos, each holding a beer. She slid into the seat beside Nikki who slung an arm around her shoulders and handed her a beer.

Catching my eye, Frankie flipped her hair over her shoulder before winking at me subtly, smirking and taking a quick sip of her beer. I laughed softly, rolling my eyes and heading towards them. "Where you been, Loges?" Kendall said as I sat down.

"Uh... Just went for a piss..." I replied, clearing my throat and shifting in my seat lightly.

"Either you have a really massive bladder, or you're bullshitting," Kendall looked at me pointedly, cocking an eyebrow. Shit. He wasn't buying it. I shot a look at Frankie who just glanced at me, smiled slightly and continued sipping her beer. I racked my brains, looking for a half decent excuse that would make sense.

"Um... There was... a really long lineup..." I said hastily, praying that he'd believe me and leave it at that. Fortunately, he did and just shrugged before swigging his beer. I let out a quiet sigh of relief and took a long drink from my own beer. Slamming the bottle down on the table, I sighed contentedly and drummed my fingers along to the beat of the music.

The group of us just sat there for a while, talking and just generally enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, we heard the clacking of heels and a high pitched whiny voice that could only belong to Halston. She and James came to a stop in front of our booth, looking infuriated.

"Hey, Halston," Sammy, Nikki and Frankie said in unison, smiling up at her sweetly. Just then, Sammy's face lit up when a new song came on.

"OHMYGOD, you guys! This is my favourite!" she exclaimed, pushing Nikki and Frankie out of the booth and towards the dance floor with their beers in hand. Carlos slid out of the booth to join them, pulling Kendall along with him. I didn't feel like being left alone with Halston and James, so I headed for the dance floor too, patting James on the shoulder as I passed him. Once again, Halston and James were left alone.

I located the others dancing around like maniacs in the middle of the dance floor, beers held high in the air. Nikki pulled me into the circle they were dancing in, laughing. "Come on!" she shouted over the pounding music. "Relax a bit, Loges! Have some fun!"

Laughing, I gave in to the music, letting it take me over, my body just moving in time to the music by itself. Before I knew it, I was completely lost in the music, and I'd gone through at least 5 bottles of beer, as had more or less everyone else. Soon, we were stumbling out of the club, our arms wrapped around each other for support, laughing loudly and shouting unintelligible sentences.

We all fell through the door into the house, tripping over one another. Carlos and Sammy slipped into his room, whispering to each other whilst James and Halston fell onto the sofa, giggling, lips pressed against one another. Honestly, it was kind of disgusting, the way Halston would grind her hips against James, the way she took squeaky, gaspy little breaths, the way she giggled her breathy laugh... Letting out an involuntary shudder, I turned away from them and began heading towards my door when I felt a hand tug on my arm.

"Oi, douche," Nikki slurred, "Got room for me?"

"Uh...Couch?" I mumbled, my mouth not quite functioning properly due to the booze in my system. Then I looked over at the couch where Halston and James were busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats. Nikki followed my gaze and shuddered before making a gagging noise loudly. I chuckled at her gutsiness, especially seeing as Halston would definitely go ape shit on her if she weren't absolutely shit faced and occupied with inhaling James' face through her mouth.

"My room... You can go beddie bye in my room," Frankie giggled, swaying slightly from side to side and reaching a hand out to grip onto my shoulder tightly for support. My skin tingled at her touch, and my breathing sped up a bit. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks for a second before making it's way down to my nether regions. Suddenly, she was gone, her and Nikki's arms wrapped around each other, slowly making their way up to her room, giggling and tripping over each other's feet the whole time.

Making my way to my own room shortly after, I collapsed on the bed, letting out a contented sigh. Stripping down to just my boxers, I fell back into my bed, not even bothering to pull up the covers. My eyes were just about closing when I heard my door creak open, the light from the hallway spilling onto the carpet of my room. Turning my head slightly, I saw a small silhouette in the doorway, the petite dancer's figure I knew and loved so much.

"Frankie?" I muttered, raising a hand to shield my eyes from the light. She stepped into my room, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her oversized tank top.

"Hey, Logan," she said in a small voice. "Is... Is it alright if I sleep here for tonight? It's just that... Nikki kinda kicks a lot..."

"Uh... sure," I replied. Sitting up slightly, I shifted over in my bed, expecting her to climb in with me. But she headed for the small couch that was placed along the far wall of my room and proceeded to curl her small frame up in it. I laid awake most of the night listening to her breathe, staring at the ceiling above me. When my eyes finally closed and I drifted off, I felt someone climb into my bed, crawl under the covers and rest their head on the pillow next to mine. Almost immediately, the scent of pomegranate filled my nose, and I opened my eyes to Frankie curled up next to me, her long eyelashes brushing against her delicate cheekbones.

Her lips were moving slightly as she mumbled something too muffled for me to hear, so I simply fell asleep next to her. At one point, I thought I heard her mumble something in the form of my name, but I quickly shook the thought from my mind, shutting my eyes again.

* * *

I woke up hours later to the squawking of my alarm clock and the sunlight invading my room. Squinting, I rolled out of bed, wincing a little at the insistent pounding that throbbed at the back of my head. I turned back towards the bed and saw that Frankie was gone. She'd left, but the spot she slept in was still wrinkled, leaving a vague imprint of her shape. Walking over to that side of the bed, I picked up the pillow she'd used, the smell of her pomegranate shampoo remained. Carefully placing it back in its place, I ambled over to the bathroom, stepping into the shower and allowing the hot water cascade over my body.

Blindly, I groped for my toothbrush and quickly brushed my teeth before getting out of the shower and dried off. Wrapping a towel around my lower half, I stepped out onto the plush carpeted floor of my room, flinging open my closet doors to find something to wear. Just then, I heard a faint knock and someone clearing their throat quietly.

Spinning around, I saw Frankie stood in the doorway, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. "May I help you?" I asked, pulling a shirt on.

"Yeah, actually, you can. We're all waiting downstairs for you, so if you could hurry your ass up, that'd be great, thanks," she replied, smiling sarcastically before turning on her heel and marching back downstairs. With a sigh, I quickly got dressed and shoved my phone and wallet into the pockets of my jeans before slipping on a pair of worn down Vans and headed downstairs to the waiting gang.

I emerged through the living room doorway to see no one but Frankie lounging in an armchair.

"Frankie... Where the hell is everyone?" I questioned her, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, they're all gone," she said, unraveling her legs from her position in the armchair. She walked over to me slowly, smirking. "In fact, they've been gone for quite a while now. The boys went to shoot their scenes for the show, Nikki and Sammy went home, and Halston left last night."

"So..." I began, clearing my throat slightly. "I guess it's just us, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," she replied, moving past me. "By the way, thanks for letting me sleep in your room last night." And with that, she winked at me and strolled out of the room, leaving behind a trail of pomegranate scent lingering in the air. Breathing it in, I reveled in the scent. Immediately, I felt the urge to go after her, grab her, turn her around, kiss her, tell her exactly how I felt about her.

But I didn't. Sometimes, it's just easier to hate someone than to admit that you might love them.

* * *

**Ooooooooh Logan doesn't genuinely hate Frankie... But will he tell her? Would she feel the same? **


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **OHMYGOD GUYS! SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE! GATHER UP THE STONES AND BATS! LET'S BEAT HER UP! Yes, please do. I deserve it for making you guys wait for so long :( But... This chapter is pretty much all sex, if that makes it any better ;) Not much of a storyline in this chapter, sorry.

And once again, thank you to my ever faithful reader and reviewer, _**jetannie**_. You're the best. And thank you for all the favourites and alerts!

Please R&R?

* * *

**FRANKIE'S POV**

I knew that everyone was gone, but honestly, I just wanted to get him alone. Smiling to myself, I sauntered up to my room where I promptly plugged in my iPod and began blasting Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. I'd done a routine to it for a recent showcase, and it was one of my favourites.

Stepping in front of my mirror and stretching to the music before the routine began, I breathed out, pursing my lips slightly, closed my eyes and felt the music course through my body like adrenaline. The introduction passed and I burst into the routine, putting all my strength into the moves. I lashed out with power, my face twisted with concentration, adding some of my own improvisation into the routine. By the time the song was over, I was kneeling on the floor in the finishing position, panting, sweat running down my back and dripping onto the carpet from my hair, my pulse going at a rapid pace.

Glancing at the door, which I'd left slightly ajar, I saw Logan's face through the gap, and I knew he'd been watching me dance. I don't know how long he'd been there, but he was watching for sure. Smirking, I sauntered over to my bed where I started stripping off to get ready for a shower. I pulled my tank top over my head, tossing it neatly into the laundry basket by my door, followed by the shorts I'd danced in. I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom where I got naked and stepped into the shower, groaning audibly as the warm water hit my bare skin.

Stepping out of the shower and drying off, I hummed to myself, smiling a little. I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out into my room where my iPod was still playing on the dock. Singing along to the song that was playing, I threw open my wardrobe doors to look for something to wear when I heard the shower turn on in Logan's room which was, unfortunately, next to mine.

I was just pulling out some clothes when I got an idea. Smiling mischievously, I kept my towel wrapped around myself before tiptoeing into Logan's room. He'd left his bathroom door open and I saw he hadn't even closed his shower curtain. He had his back facing me, one hand braced against the wall whilst the other pumped up and down furiously, his back muscles rippling underneath his skin, water splashing down on him.

I could feel the heat of the water from where I was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, and I stepped in, dropping my towel onto the rug in front of the bathtub. Sauntering towards him, I quietly stepped into the tub, trailing a finger down the middle of his back before leaning up to whisper in his ear, "You want some help with that?" I nipped at his earlobe softly, hearing his breath hitch and I slid my hands around his waist, replacing his hand with both of my own, stroking up and down slowly.

He sucked in a breath and leant his head back. "Oh fuck, Frankie," he groaned before bracing both his hands against the wall. The warm water from the shower head poured down, soaking the both of us, mixing in with the glistening beads of sweat forming at the nape of Logan's neck. Suddenly, he grabbed my hands and pulled them away from him, spinning me around and pinning me up against the wall where his hands once were. He placed his hands on the wall either side of me, his face inches from mine. My heart sped up, beating against my ribcage, my breathing was shallow and quick, occasionally hitching.

Logan's lips came crashing down on mine, robbing me of what little breath I had left in my system. He nipped at my bottom lip slightly, making me moan unexpectedly and gasp. My lips parted to draw in a breath, but only to be invaded by Logan's tongue, intent on mapping out every part of my mouth. Unwilling to let him win that easily, I battled his tongue with my own, our tongues wrapping around one another until his eventually won.

His hands reached down to my ass, cupping and squeezing it before lifting me up slightly and wrapping my legs around his waist. I smiled a little against his lips until without warning, he slammed into me, all the way to the hilt. Gasping, I pulled my lips from his to draw in some air, and I leant my head back against the wall whilst his lips roamed down to my neck where I felt his tongue dart out and swipe over my pulse point. I let out an involuntary moan and my back arched up off the wall as his teeth closed around my pulse point and bit it softly.

He pulled back out all the way, only leaving his tip in me before ramming back into me, full force. Logan continued thrusting in and out with as much force as he could muster, his hands gipping my hips tightly. I knew there were going to be bruises the next day, but I didn't care. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling at it, causing Logan to hiss and spit out a stream of curse words. I felt his fingernails dig into my hips as he pounded me, and I opened my mouth to groan, but moaned "Holy shit, Logan."

Digging my own fingernails into his back and dragging them down, I gasped for breath as he slammed into me repeatedly. I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge. "F-fuck," I uttered shakily, the telltale sign that I was getting close. Just then, Logan pulled out of me, and I whimpered at the loss before he silenced me with yet another harsh kiss. He stepped out of the shower with me straddled on him, the shower still running. He propped me up on the bathroom countertop which conveniently had a soft towel draped over it. Logan's lips ghosted over all the sensitive areas of my body as he travelled down south, making me shiver and moan brokenly. I could feel him smile ever so slightly against my ever moan and shudder until he came to a stop right at the top of my thighs.

His hands gently pried open my legs, his fingers skimming over my skin ever so gently. Logan's breath ran hot along my center and his tongue darted out to flick against my clit unexpectedly, making me gasp and brace my hands behind me to try and keep myself from keeling over. "O-oh shit, Logan. Stop teasing!" I whimpered breathlessly, bucking my hips slightly. He merely chuckled and continued flicking his tongue lazily up and down my folds, occasionally swirling against my clit, making my breathing hitch even more and my legs tightened around his head. His hands reached around to grip my ass in reply, his tongue working faster, digging deeper.

He pulled away from me, only to reattach his lips to mine, letting me taste myself on his tongue. I sighed unsteadily into the kiss, sinking into him when he inched into me again, only this time, painstakingly slowly. A desperate whine escaped from between my lips as I wriggled around a bit, searching for some much needed friction. Logan grinned devilishly as he began thrusting in and out of me again, rhythmically and ever so slowly. Breathing hard, I leant my head back, bringing my hands to Logan's back and digging in my nails before sinking my teeth into his shoulder. Listening to him hiss in response to the mild pain, I clenched my walls around him, successfully increasing the friction between thrusts. My moans came out shakily, and I could feel myself about to tip over the edge. "Lo-Logan, fuck. P-please..." I gasped breathlessly, clutching onto him. "Fucking bastard, just let me..."

"You gonna come, Frankie?" he replied, cutting me off. "You gonna come, slut?"

"O-oh please, Logan, yes," I moaned.

"Come for me, then," he whispered in my ear, thrusting that tiny bit faster. I let go and came all over Logan who followed through shortly after. The two of us stayed in that position, slowly riding out our orgasms, breathing shallowly. Finally, he pulled out and helped me off the counter, steadying me when my legs nearly gave out on me. I collapsed into him, hands bracing against his chest whilst his hands gripped my arms tightly to prevent me from falling flat on my face. Looking up at him and steadying myself, I cleared my throat and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Uh... thanks," I mumbled, turning to grab my towel from the floor when I caught a glimpse of myself in the bathroom mirror. My hair was a tangled mess, my lips were kiss swollen and slightly bruised, my face was flushed, there were various faint bruises beginning to form over my neck and a light sheen of sweat covered both our bodies. "I think I need to take another shower," I giggled, wrapping the towel around myself and turning to step out of Logan's bathroom. I felt his hand on my arm, and he pulled me back towards him, pressing his lips to mine once again, only this time, all the hunger was gone and was replaced by a sweet, soft sense of longing. Smiling into it slightly, I pulled away after a while before winking at him and leaving him behind.

I walked into my room, smiling to myself slightly and my fingers grazed my lips, my neck, the areas of me on which the feeling of his lips lingered. I simply sat on my bed for a while, still wrapped in my towel, thinking to myself. I don't think I ever really hated him. In fact, I think I might actually love him. I felt the urge to run back up to Logan, to cling onto him and tell him exactly how I felt. But I refrained from doing so. Sometimes, it's just easier to pretend to hate someone than to admit that you might love them.

* * *

**So... Yeah. There will be more of a storyline in the next chapter, I promise! And once again, I am SO SO SO sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I hope to BTR that you guys don't hate me and stop reading... :( **

**But please R&R? I will love you forever and ever! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Once again, SO SO SO sorry for taking so long to update :( I honestly have no excuse for taking so long. I just took forever trying to come up with dramatic ideas and stuff. I hope you don't hate me :| But here's a really long chapter to make up for it! With a proper storyline :) But no smut in this chapter, sorry to all you horny Rushers out there who read this fic :| There's one bit in pure italics. That's a flashback, just so you all know.

Thank you all so much for the new reviews and stuff! I really really appreciate it. Especially the ever lovely **jetannie**.

Please R&R? :)

**WARNING: **use of drugs, boozing and self harming.

* * *

*A COUPLE MONTHS LATER*

**LOGAN'S POV**

That was our routine - whenever Frankie and I were left alone, sex would ensue. I'll admit, we were pretty adventurous. We did it in the kitchen, in the living room, in the bathroom, even in the pool. But for some reason, we never had sex in each other's beds. I don't know why exactly, but I had a feeling it was because being in each other's beds gave the deed a sense of intimacy and closeness that neither of us were ready for or willing to admit to.

I had planned to confront Frankie about my feelings for her, but every time I was on the verge of convincing myself to do it, I would pussy out. I wanted to ask Kendall about it too, but I knew how protective he was of Frankie, and I simply couldn't bring myself to do it. Partially because of the fact that I didn't want my face to get punched in. Soon, we were thrown on a plane out to Maui to shoot for the Windows Down music video, and we weren't allowed to bring anyone out with us.

I suppose it was a good thing in a way. It's been a while since the bunch of us guys hung out on our own, without the girls. The minute we stepped out into the bright Maui sun, it was like a switched flipped and suddenly, the bunch of us were in complete bromance, beach and party mode. We got into the waiting jeep and headed out to our hotel where we'd be staying for the duration of the shoot.

The roof of the jeep was down, the wind was blowing through our hair and each of us clutched a cold beer in our hands, occasionally swigging some during the journey. Just as we pulled up to the hotel, Carlos' phone beeped with a new text which he opened up immediately, obviously expecting it to be from Sammy.

He suddenly went very still and just stared at the screen for a while. "Hey, Litos?" James said, waving his hand in front of his face for a bit. "You OK? We kinda have to go check in now."

Carlos looked up at the bunch of us, tears starting to fill his eyes, his hand shaking. "S-S-S..." he began to say, but was suddenly taken over by heart wrenching sobs. His phone fell to the floor of the car right by my feet. Picking it up, I glanced at the screen where a picture was showing a boy and a girl who looked strangely like Sammy making out in a club. Taking a closer look, I saw that it was really Sammy. I'd recognise those killer cheekbones anywhere. She seemed really busy playing tonsil hockey with some tall blonde guy by the bar, and his hands were everywhere. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Shh... Shh, Carlos," Kendall practically cooed, coaxing Carlos out of the car. Carlos stumbled a little and almost tripped on the pavement on the way out of the car. Kendall deftly caught him before he faceplanted onto the rough gravel and straightened him out, letting Carlos lean into his side for support. Still shaking from the sobs, Carlos made his way quietly into the hotel, burying his face into Kendall's shoulder as he did so.

The three of us stayed on a sofa in the corner of the lobby with Carlos whilst we got checked in by our manager. "Wh-why? I j-just don't g-g-get i-" Carlos said before his words got chopped off by his sobs rising from his throat. On impulse, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and patted him softly, hiding the screen of the phone from him.

"What the hell happened?" James hissed in my ear. I waved my hand at him slightly, muttering "Later" before turning back to comforting Carlos. Kendall was on the other side handing Carlos tissue after tissue and murmuring soothing words to him, a hand resting on his thigh. We were given our room keys and headed up to our rooms, Kendall supporting Carlos on our way up the same as before, with James and I left behind to drag the suitcases along.

"Tell me!" James hissed at me as soon as Kendall and Carlos were out of earshot. Sighing and rolling my eyes, I handed Carlos' phone to James and walked on ahead. "What the fuck?" I heard James say. "That is harsh!" He caught up with me, struggling with pulling the suitcases and staring at the phone at the same time. "For real?" he asked, staring up at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it doesn't look photoshopped at all. And it's definitely Sammy. I know those cheekbones far too well. And that dress. We pitched in and got it made for her, remember?"

"Mmm, yeah. You're right. Shit, though. Damn, I thought she and Carlos would last for fucking ever!"

"Obviously not, then," I replied nonchalantly, nodding towards the phone he held in his hand.

We arrived at the room and found Carlos curled up in the fetal position in a corner of the room on an armchair. He was still shaking and hiccuping slightly, silent tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes red from crying. Kendall was knelt by his side, patting his knee and comforting him. James and I glanced at each other before setting down the suitcases by the bed and walking towards Carlos and Kendall.

"Forget it, Litos," I said to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. She's not worth it. She's not worth your tears if she thinks she can just do that to you. You don't deserve that, Carlos."

"Exactly," James interjected. "You know what? Tonight, we go out. We go out, and we party. We'll help you forget all about her. We'll have a proper guys' night out tonight. In fact, how about we start it now. C'mon, Litos, get up and get changed. We're going to the beach."

"They're right, y'know, Carlos?" Kendall said, pushing himself off the ground where he was sat. "You can't stay like this forever. You've got to move on, especially with the video shoot and everything. We'll take you out for a good time, help you loosen up."

Sighing, Carlos slowly untangled himself from the armchair and stood up on shaky legs. "Fine. I'll try." and with that, he went into the bathroom to change.

The afternoon was spent at the beach in the sun, surfing, wake-boarding and just generally having fun. We got to be a bunch of normal guys, running around and fucking about both on the sand and in the sea, laughing and being pretty disgusting, if I may say so myself. The bunch of us headed to a beachside bar as soon as the sun set, and drowned ourselves in the pounding music.

Grabbing us all a beer from the bar, I found the boys on the dance floor losing their shit already. Carlos was more subdued, but he seemed determined to have a good time. I handed them their beers, which Carlos proceeded to chug down in 15 seconds flat. "Get me another?" Carlos shouted over the thumping beat. I rolled my eyes and took the glass from him, heading towards the bar again.

Soon, we were all proper shitfaced and there was no turning back. We'd worked our way through at least 10 beers by now, and multiple shots. James had managed to get ahold of some MDMA from someone in the club, and we'd all had a fair amount. I found myself dancing with this blonde girl who looked like Frankie in a skimpy bikini that left little to the imagination and a grass skirt. She had her ass pressed up against my crotch and we were mindlessly grinding.

Before I knew it, we were shamelessly making out against a wall, but there was something nagging at me in the back of my mind telling me that this was wrong. Very wrong. But the MDMA and alcohol in my system had completely erased all my rational thinking, so I didn't think anything of what I was doing. We were pressed up against one another and grinding when without thinking, I let out a small moan that took the form of Frankie's name, the drugs making me think that it really was Frankie I was with.

Suddenly, the girl broke away from me and slapped me hard across the face. Evidently, she wasn't as trashed as I was. However, the slap caused no pain, just a muted stinging sensation which dissipated after a minute. Still incredibly drunken and on a high, I joined the others in the middle of the dance floor, proceeding to get down and real dirty. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlos and Kendall dancing together, and it looked as though they were grinding up against one another.

Eventually, we all collapsed onto our beds at the hotel, falling into deep dreamless slumbers.

**FRANKIE'S POV**

I knew I had feelings for Logan. I just didn't want to admit them just yet, mainly because I wasn't 100% certain of them at the moment. As time passed, I found myself growing becoming increasingly assured of the fact that I most possibly had, in fact, fallen in love with Logan Henderson. I had planned on confessing my feelings for him, but each time I had just about convinced myself to tell him, my mouth would just fuck up and I'd say something completely irrelevant.

_I'd woken up early one morning having decided during the night that today would be the day that I told Logan about my feelings. My whole being was practically vibrating with an odd mixture of nerves and confidence as I tried to busy myself with the task of making enough breakfast for four guys with massive appetites. One by one, I heard them all come down. Kendall's heavy, sleep ridden stomps, James' light patters often accompanied by soft humming or singing, the swoosh and dull thud of Carlos going down the slide and landing in the cushions. And then, that one set of footsteps that made my heart hammer harder, Logan's steady, evenly paced treads, left, right, left, right, left, right..._

_"Mmm! Are those sausages I smell?" I heard Carlos' voice come up from behind me. "And..." He paused to sniff the air again. "omelets and french toast?" _

_"Yes they are, Litos!" I called from the kitchen, plating up the food. "OI! YOU LAZY FUCKS! COME AND GET YOUR FOOD!" I shouted. Within seconds, all the plates were taken, except for the one I'd kept aside for myself. Turning around towards the breakfast bar where they were all perched, I bumped into Logan, almost dropping both our plates. "Oh, um... yeah. Sorry," I muttered, using a hand to brush some hair out of my eyes. _

_"Yeah. Sorry about that, too," Logan mumbled in reply, turning to head back to the boys._

_"Wait, Logan. Um... I... I need to tell you something," I uttered, placing my plate down on the countertop beside me. He turned back to face me, face expectant, eyes still not quite cleared of sleep yet. _

_"Um..." I fidgeted with the tattered hem of one of the oversized t-shirts I used as pyjamas. _

_"What is it?" he pressed on._

_"Uh..." Shit. My face was burning and my mouth was starting to go dry. "Um..." I hastily cleared my throat, wiping my sweaty palms down the front of my top as I did so. _

_"You okay, Frankie?" Logan whispered, taking a hesitant step towards me. _

_"L-Logan, I think... It might be possible... I... Um... How do you get your hair to do that?" I choked out. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

_"Um... Okay... I haven't done anything to my hair yet, but... Yeah. Are you sure you're alright, Frankie?" he replied, looking slightly fidgety himself._

_"Yep. Just peachy. Just absolutely fucking peachy," I chirped, uttering the last bit under my breath. _

_"Whatever you say," he responded, giving me a glance that told me he clearly didn't believe me as he went and joined the others. As I slipped back into the kitchen where I'd be out of sight, I slid to the floor and began smacking my forehead with the flat of my hand. _

_"Frankie, you stupid. Fucking. Pussy!" I whispered to myself angrily, punctuating each word with another smack. "Why the fuck can't you do anything right? No wonder no one wants you! You're just a fucking pussy who's to fucking scared to admit your feelings for him. You'll never be worth it!" _

Angry tears pricked the backs of my eyes as I relived that morning before the boys left for Maui to shoot for some music video. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Francesca Kendra Schmidt! Pull yourself together!" I chided myself as I lay on my bed. Then, I made a decision. I needed to get this off my chest, and there was one person who could help me do just that.

Snatching my phone off from the bedside table where it sat, charging, I rapidly typed in a number and pressed the call button. After about 2 rings, the other end picked up.

"Hey, bitch!" came a chirpy voice from the other end.

"Nikki, I need to talk to you urgently. Can I come over?"

"Yeah, sure! How long?"

"I'll be there in 20," I said before hanging up on her. I stripped out of my pyjamas and dug out a pair of drop crotch sweats and a tank top, slipping my feet into a pair of Vans as I did so. I grabbed my purse, phone, sunglasses and keys and shoved them into a little drawstring bag before running downstairs to look for Kendall's car keys. Finally locating them on the breakfast bar, I ran out to his car and sped over to Nikki's.

As soon as I got there, Nikki's door was already wide open, so I just walked right in and plopped down on the couch.

"Oi! You want coffee?" I heard Nikki holler from her kitchen.

"Do you even need to ask?" I yelled back at her, refusing to move from my spot on the sofa. "And hurry the fuck up, Nikki! This is really important!"

Sure enough, she came hurrying in balancing two cups of coffee before placing them carefully on the coffee table and sitting herself down on the sofa next to me.

"So, what is it?" Nikki asked me, concern flooding her eyes.

"Um... Promise me you won't freak out?" I said, sitting cross-legged on the sofa and swivelling towards her.

"Oh my wizard God. You're pregnant. You're HIV positive. You've got a secret monobrow that you laboriously pluck every night. You're a dude. You're part Martian. You're a fucking Pureblood from the wizarding world!" she reeled off, barely pausing for breaths in between.

I suddenly burst out laughing, unable to stop the tears from streaming down my face. "Holy shitballs, Nikki. How does your mind even operate?" I managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter.

"What? They're all possible!" Nikki defended, crossing her arms. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow, challenging her.

"Well, maybe not the last two..." she corrected herself in a small voice, unfolding her arms. "So, what is it? Really, Franks," she continued, unfazed.

"Swear on your tits you won't freak out or anything?" I said, feeling the blood begin to rush up to my face.

"I hereby solemnly swear upon my 34DD tits that I will not freak out," she pledged, holding one hand to her heart, and the other in the air. I rolled my eyes at her, smiling a bit and taking a deep breath.

"Okay, well. I think I might be in love..." I began softly.

"What? Ohmygod. With who? Who? WHO IS IT?" she squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down on her sofa.

"Um... Logan," I replied in a tiny voice, bracing myself for the freakout that I knew would be gracing me.

"HA! I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I so fucking knew it!" she shouted, still bouncing up and down.

"Yeah... I'm sor-Wait, what? You what?" I snapped my head up, confused.

"I had a feeling that you liked him!"

"What? I'm so confused. How the hell did you know?"

"Bitch, please. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at him or talk to him, even when you're dissing him."

"Fuck, really? Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me, Franks. Don't worry," she comforted.

I sighed, and got up off the chair. "Well, I should probably go now."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not letting you off that easy," Nikki grabbed my arm and dragged me back down onto the sofa. "When did you realise?"

With a sigh, I told her everything. From that time Logan first kissed me to how we'd basically had sex every single time it was just the two of us in the house. And then, how I'd felt my feelings gradually develop with every moment we managed to steal together. Yes, I was a complete cliché, and I was fully aware of that fact, but I honestly couldn't care less at this point. Nikki finally interrogating me and let me go.

Driving home, I felt so much lighter, my head so much clearer than it had been ever since the whole Logan shit started up. I turned up the radio, humming and tapping my fingers along to whichever song happened to be playing all the way back to the house, stopping by a grocery store to pick up some stuff that I'd need to keep stocked up for when the boys came home the next day.

I pulled up into the driveway, arms laden with brown paper bags. I dropped them all down in the kitchen before heading up to my room and flopping down on my bed. Pulling my laptop onto my bed, I flipped it open and logged onto Tumblr, scrolling down my dash merrily. I glanced past a clearly Instagram'd photo of Logan partying and such. I almost skipped past it when I saw that it was him with some girl. And they were really close. Scrolling back to the photograph, I looked at it closely. It looked like Logan and that girl were... kissing. And it was rather graphic too.

Suddenly, I felt as though I couldn't breathe, the pain inside was so intense. It was almost as though there were pieces of me shattering inside, the sharp fragments stabbing against my ribs, my lungs, my heart, everything. Doubling over, I sank from my bed onto my floor, clawing at my chest, gasps and broken cries tearing from my throat. Tears stung at my eyes, burning the backs of them until I let them fall freely down my face.

Crawling towards my bathroom, I dug out the razor blade from it's hiding place. Pressing the cool metal against the skin of my forearm and adding pressure, I gritted my teeth. Sliding it slowly across, I welcomed the familiar sting. Staring at the cut I'd just made, the blood beginning to bead from it, I moved the blade further down to the patch of skin plagued with the very faint latticework and fading words of my previous cuts.

I kept my eyes locked on the blade as my muscles began creating words. I watched as the blade raked the words "unloved", "unwanted", "naïve", "useless" and "stupid" across my skin in slow succession. The blade traced over them several times, deepening the cuts that constituted to each letter. Seeing the blood weep from the words reminded me of the tears streaming from my eyes. Feeling satisfied with my handiwork, I proceeded to my hips, adding to the faint latticework that graffitied the skin there too.

Soon, blood was staining my hips and my thighs as well. My vision started getting slightly fuzzy around the corners and I watched the blood drop onto the pale bathroom tiles and begin to pool up. Bringing the blade back to my forearm, I began slicing across the words, bringing yet another wave of familiar pain to my body. By this time, blood was flowing freely and continuously down and dripping onto the floor forming dark red pools.

Then, I fell into blackness.

**LOGAN'S POV**

We arrived back in LA and Ranel dropped us off at the house. Dragging our suitcases behind us, we rang the doorbell, expecting the door to be locked, but no one came to answer it. James twisted the doorknob, only to find it unlocked. Frowning, Kendall stepped inside the house, looking concerned. "Frankie?" he called, setting his suitcase down in the living room.

"Frankie, where are you?" he called again, walking around. James and Carlos joined in, calling out for Frankie. I decided to go upstairs, pulling my suitcase along behind me. After putting it down in my room, I walked cautiously into Frankie's room.

"Hey, Franks? You here? We're home," I called out softly, advancing further into her room. Her bathroom door was cracked open slightly, and light spilled out from it. "Frankie? Anyone home?"

I opened the bathroom door, not seeing anything at first. Then, I looked down, and I saw her sprawled on the floor, laying in a pool of blood. "Shit! Oh my god, Frankie! No! Oh fuck!" I gasped, dropping to my knees.

"Kendall! James! Carlos! Someone! Call a fucking ambulance! Now! Please!" I shouted. Cradling Frankie's head in my lap, I ran my fingers through her hair, my hands trembling. "Pl-please, Frankie, still be alive," I begged softly. bending forwards slightly. I heard some people come in through the door.

"Oh my god! Frankie! Shit!" I heard Kendall gasp from behind me. I felt him drop to his knees beside me, sobs ripping from his chest. His shaking hands fumbled over mine, gripping her hands and holding them. "Get the car ready!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"I'll drive," Carlos said from the doorway. I heard James clattering around and packing some stuff for her.

"F-Frankie," I stuttered, dropping my head down to kiss her forehead. "Frankie, please be alive, please. Please stay in there, Frankie, I beg of you. D-don't leave me. Frankie, I...I love you, Frankie..."

* * *

**And... There you have it, folks! Yes, dead dramatic, I know. And did you like that little hint of Kenlos I sneaked in there? ;) And Logan finally admitted his love for Frankie! Unfortunately, she was unconscious when it happened, but we'll see where it leads their relationship soon! I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I honestly rather enjoyed writing it. Please please please review it? Pretty please? I'll love each and every one of you who does! Not that I don't love you already, but... Whatever lol :P **

**Until the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the completed version of Chapter 7, guys! Please don't hate me for taking so long to finish it :/ Actually, please do, because I so deserve it. I need my ass kicked in gear so I don't keep you guys waiting for so long again. I am so so so sorry for making you guys wait, and I keep feeling like I've let you guys down :( But NO. I WILL LET YOU DOWN NO MORE!

Many thanks to **_Ronnie K_**, **_bubzchoc_**, **_Jules Archer_**, **_Radioactive-Meggy_**, **_JessiRoad_** and the ever lovely _**jetannie**_

Also, thank you to everyone who alerted and favourited this story and my other one, The Wrong Side Of the Tracks. Which, by the way, I will work on once I get this chapter done :) So those of you who read that one, IT SHALL BE DONE! Soon. Maybe review next time, and you'll get a wee shoutout? ;D

And now, without further ado, I present to you, the complete Chapter 7! Please R&R? :)

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

"F-Frankie," I stuttered, dropping my head down to kiss her forehead. "Frankie, please be alive, please. Please stay in there, Frankie, I beg of you. D-don't leave me. Frankie, I...I love you, Frankie." I kissed her forehead and her hair over and over again, my shaking hands still cradling her head carefully in my lap.

"Logan, Kendall, the car's ready," James said, laying a hand softly on my shoulder. I heard Kendall get up from beside me, but I refused to get up.

"No, no. I'm not leaving her," I mumbled into her hair, gripping her tightly.

"Logan," James said softly to me. "You can take her to the car but we have to get her to the hospital. C'mon, Kendall, you can help him get her to the car."

I felt Kendall begin to lift Frankie up by her legs so I shakily pushed myself off the ground where I was knelt. As my legs struggled to straighten, I nearly buckled and fell back to my knees when I felt James' strong hands grip me under my armpits, holding me up. My own hands held Frankie so tightly I was worried I'd leave bruises, but I just didn't want to drop her.

Moving to cradle her in a fireman lift in both my arms, Kendall moved out of the way to open the doors for me, to ensure that I didn't drop his precious baby sister. I was so thankful for Kendall's watchful eye. If it weren't for him, I most likely would've collapsed on the stairs. We made it to the door safely, making sure Frankie didn't suffer anymore damage. With Carlos at the car, James opened the car door for me and Kendall slipped in next to me. The two of us laid Frankie gently across our legs, Kendall stroking her hair softly, tears falling silently down his face and dripping onto her forehead.

My hand gripped Frankie's softly, my thumb running gentle circles over the back of her hand, my other hand resting lightly on her leg. The ride was incredibly silent, the only sounds coming from the radio and the soft sobs emitted from both Kendall and I. We pulled up to the hospital within ten minutes, and the minute we did so, I scrambled to get out of the car and ran over to Kendall's side, helping him open the door. Kendall clambered out, cautiously holding Frankie in his arms, walking into the hospital.

When the nurse saw Kendall carrying a limp Frankie in, James and I following behind, she hurried towards us, her forehead crumpling in concern.

"We need a doctor, right now," I demanded. "She's lost a lot of blood and I don't know how long she'll be able to hold on for. She's already passed out, so we need to get her some attention as soon as possible." My voice was quivering and thick with tears, but the nurse understood me perfectly.

"Right," she nodded in reply. "Just bring her this way, and there should be a doctor on call who's free." She led us to a surgery not far down the hall where a doctor sat in a chair in her phone. The minute we entered the room, the nurse cleared her throat and the doctor's head snapped up, shoving her phone into her pocket and standing up to walk towards us.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fritzman. Now, what seems to be the problem?" she said softly, her eyes wandering to the limp form in Kendall's arms. "Why don't you set her down on there first?" she then suggested to Kendall, gesturing to the surgery table in the centre of the room. Kendall hesitated at first, but laid Frankie carefully on the table, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as he did so.

Dr. Fritzman walked to Frankie and began examining her closely. "Ah, I see," she muttered as soon as she saw the scars along Frankie's arms. "Well, she's going to need a blood transfusion, without a doubt, and some of these cuts will definitely require stitches. Unfortunately, there isn't much we can do about the scars, unless we get her a skin graft. But you guys can't decide that for her - it has to be her choice. And I've dealt with situations like these before. Patients like her tend not to agree to getting skin grafts because they feel that each scar is significant of certain points in their life."

"So, if she disagrees to getting a skin graft, she'll have to live with those scars forever?" I asked, my forehead creasing.

"Well, they'll fade naturally over the years, but there will always be very faint scarring."

Kendall looked slightly worried, face paling. He didn't seem to have heard anything Dr. Fritzman had said.

"She'll be alright," Dr. Fritzman said, giving Kendall a reassuring pat on his shoulder and smiling warmly. "I'll take good care of her, Mr..."

"Schmidt. I'm Kendall Schmidt. And that's Francesca, my sister," Kendall finally managed to get out.

"Well, you don't have to worry about a thing, Kendall," she said before ushering the two of us out of the room. "I'll have a nurse call you in when she's all patched up and conscious again, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks again, Dr. Fritzman," I said, wrapping an arm around Kendall's shoulders and taking him to the waiting area where Carlos and James were sat looking extremely fidgety and nervous.

"How is she?" Carlos said, jumping up as soon as he saw us. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine. Dr. Fritzman's going to take good care of her. She just needs a blood transfusion and stitched and she'll be good to go," I told him, sitting down next to James.

"When'll she wake up?" James asked Kendall. He just shook his head and buried his face in his hands, then running his hands through his hair, twisting his fingers in slightly, tugging out of frustration.

"They'll send us a nurse when she does," I answered for Kendall. He was a complete wreck. Carlos moved to sit next to him, wrapping an arm tightly around his shoulders, taking on the role of the comforter as Kendall had when in Maui when Carlos and Sam split.

"She'll be okay, Kendall," Carlos said, hugging Kendall tightly and pulling his head down onto his shoulder. "Frankie's in good hands. She'll be taken care of, I promise."

We all sank back into our seats, trying to get into a relatively comfortable position in the hard and cold plastic chairs. After an hour or so, Dr. Fritzman came out to find us. "Well, she's all patched up now, if you want to see her. She's still not awake though," she said as she took off her gloves. "Try not to be too loud though. She may be unconscious, but the commotion can still stress her out."

The four of us rushed into the room where Frankie was laid on the table, skin pale under the surgical lights. My eyes wandered to the patch of skin where an IV drip was attached, pumping in nutrition. Her scars were now puckered and coloured an angry red, but sewn up neatly. There was also a small scar on the inside of her bicep where the blood transfusion had occurred.

"Frankie," Kendall said shakily, moving around the bed to her hand lightly but firmly. "Frankie, if you can hear me, please wake up soon." He raised the hand holding hers to his lips, eyes brimming over with tears as he kissed her hand. Carlos moved to Kendall, kneeling beside him and laying one hand on Kendall's shoulder and the other on Frankie's leg. She lay there, unmoving, unresponsive to touch.

Suddenly, she stirred, eyelids flickering, finally responsive. Kendall's head shot up, eyes alight. "F-Frankie?" he said, voice trembling.

* * *

**FRANKIE'S POV**

I drifted in and out of consciousness, barely aware of whatever was around me. Occasionally, I heard snatches of the conversation occurring around me, but for some reason, I was unable to react at all, simply breathe. I knew Kendall and the guys had found me, and I knew they were all with me right now, but I really didn't want to speak with Logan right now. All it would do is just break my heart even more.

Unfortunately, I began to get fidgety in my bed from lying so still, and I felt my eyelids flicker. Immediately, Kendall's voice filled the silent room. "F-Frankie?" he said, sounding as if he were about to cry. Oh, shit. Now I'd have to wake up. For fuck's sake. I let my eyes open slowly and I saw Kendall by my head, eyes filled with unwept tears, forehead creased with concern. "Frankie? Are you awake?"

"Hi, Kendall," I whispered, voice small and cracking from a dry throat and lack of usage. Smiling slightly, I struggled to sit up, weak arms straining and trembling, threatening to buckle. Logan practically leapt forward to help me up, but as his fingertips grazed against the fabric of my hospital gown, I backed away from his touch, flinching slightly. His face fell slightly as I allowed Carlos to support me and prop me up against the pillows. A pang of pain hit my heart when I saw the light in his eyes fade as he retreated to the end of the hospital bed and perched atop a plastic chair that had been placed there. "How're you feeling?" Logan asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Fine," I replied, voice dead of emotion. "Not like you would actually give half a rat's ass about how I feel anyways."

"Now, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he shouted from his place in the chair, slamming his fist down on the arm.

"You know fair well what I mean, _Logie_," I spat from the bed, a fire sparking in my eyes as I leaned forward slightly, stabbing a shaky finger in his direction.

"Okay, guys, calm down," James said, cutting in and blocking Logan from my view. "You know what? Logan, out with me." He moved towards the door and held it open for Logan to walk out, head drooped down to hide his face, eyes undoubtedly burning. As soon as James and Logan's backs disappeared around the corner and into the waiting area, Kendall dropped to his knees beside me, gripping my hand tight in his grasp. My other hand soon disappeared into Carlos' tan hand as I sank back into the pillows.

"Why?" Carlos asked simply, eyes pleading.

"Wh-Why what?" I stammered, shifting slightly uncomfortably in the bed, face starting to flush as my eyes darted around the room.

Kendall's finger started to trace softly on the patches of skin that surrounded the scars on my skin, lip trembling, eyes starting to fill with tears. "Why, Frankie? Why would you do this to yourself? Why didn't you ever talk to me about it? You knew I'd always be here for you."

The fact that the both of them were pressuring me into telling them why I cut myself made something snap in me. The anger and bottled up sadness in me began rising up and threatening to spew out of my mouth, and it did.

"You were, Kendall!" I burst out, "But when all this shit started, you weren't there anymore! It was always just the money, and nothing else. You want to know why? Why I cut, and slice, and carve words into myself? Because it's the only pain I can control. Because it's the only pain I know I can bear. Because the physical pain isn't as ripping and devastating as what I feel inside. And the words. The words remind me of exactly how I felt at that time. It serves as a constant reminder that I will always be alone in this world, no matter how many friends or family members I may have. I will always be alone in this world even if there are others feeling the way I feel now because no one feels it the same way I do. The words. They make me realise that I'll never do enough to make people happy, to make people accept me. I'll always be invisible and alone, no matter what."

"Why didn't you ever tell us before?" Kendall whispered, tears in his eyes.

"We-we could've helped you," Carlos said softly, staring at the scars on my arm.

"I didn't say anything about it because I didn't want you guys to think that this was just some phase I was going through and think I'm just being melodramatic and trying to draw more attention to myself. And the only thing that could possibly be worse than being lonely is for people to know that you're lonely."

"But we wouldn't have judged you, Frankie, you know that," James' voice suddenly entered the room. My head snapped up and I ripped my hand out of Carlos' grasp.

"What the fuck even, Masshole?!" I shouted, heat rising to fill my cheeks as I clenched my fist."Were you listening the whole time?"

"I'm sorry, Franks!" James exclaimed, holding his palms out in surrender. "I was worried about you, and I knew Kendall and Carlos would be asking you about it! And Logan made me do it because he was too fucking pussy to do it himself!"

Suddenly, I felt tired. Too tired to deal with all this bullshit. Bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose, I closed my eyes and sighed. "You know what? Fuck it. I'm tired and I honestly can't be fucked dealing with all this shit right now. Just get out," I muttered, not looking at anyone.

"B-but, Frankie-" Kendall started to say something.

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I shouted, cutting him off and stabbing a finger towards the door. James and Carlos had already backed out, but Kendall remained hesitant. "Kendall, I'm fucking serious. I want. To. Be. Alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Kendall Francis fucking Schmidt. I'll be fine. For fuck's sake, there's nothing in here for me to cut with, if that's what you're so worried about. I just want to take a rest."

"Fine," he replied dejectedly, finally leaving the room with his head hanging down low. When he disappeared around the corner, I let out a breath and sank into the pillows, exhausted. My eyes started drooping down, and drowsiness took over my body. I fell in and out of sleep for the next hour or so, drifting in and out of consciousness. Every now and again, I would hear snatches of conversation, picking out each of the boys' voices and someone who sounded vaguely like Nikki. Shit. She's definitely gonna be pissed. She was the only one who knew all along that I'd been cutting, and she'd made me swear that I'd try not to do it again, and even if I did, to call her, preferably before I did anything so that she could try and talk me out of it.

Suddenly, there was only one set of footsteps in the room. The steady, evenly placed steps. Left, right, left, right... Logan. For a minute there, I was tempted to open up my eyes and scream obscenities at him for fucking me over so badly, but I had a fleeting suspicion that Nikki had already done that for me. Most likely multiple times. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch slightly into a minuscule smile as I imagined Logan shrinking back in fear from the wrath of his older sister.

"Frankie? I-I don't know if you can hear me, but I just really need you to know this one thing," Logan's voice came swimming into my thoughts. "I know you're pissed at me, and honestly, I still don't really know for what. I just want you to know that no matter what you do, no matter what you look like, I love you. I love you, Frankie. I always have, ever since that first day I saw you. Remember that? We were still so young when Kendall brought me over to play. I fell for you that day. Quite literally, too. God, I was such a klutz. I tripped over my own damn feet when I saw you," he laughed softly. I did remember that. I was so mad at him for messing up my Lego city. "I love you with all my heart, and I'm pretty certain that I'll always love you. If you do find someone else, I-I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. I mean, I'm sure I'll probably be able to bear it eventually, and if you're happy, then I'm happy too, but to tell you the truth, I want to be the one who makes you happy. I know it sounds selfish and everything, but it's the truth. I don't want anyone else but you, and I can't bear to see you get hurt like this. You have no idea how scared I was of losing you when we found you on the bathroom floor-" his voice cracked and I could tell he was crying and there was a strange twang in my heart. That bastard was playing my heartstrings at a fucking diploma level, and for some reason, I didn't really care.

I finally opened my eyes to see him, head down and tears streaming down his face. "Shut the fuck up and just kiss me, Logie," I said, smiling at the look of utter shock in his face as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine.

* * *

**Aaaaand, there you have it, my dearies! Unfortunately, as school's started, updates won't come so often, and I hate myself for it, but I SWEAR to you all I'll try my best to keep it up! As always, I love each and every one of you for reading my shit. PLEASEPLEASePLEASE review? :) Maybe it'll work in your favours and bring about an update quicker! ;D **


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I know I've kinda been sucking really bad at updating, but IB's been getting up on my ass and I really haven't been motivated to write this story. Probably because I haven't gotten any reviews on it, really... So here's a deal. The more reviews I get, the quicker an update will come :) Maybe :P But anyhoo, here is Chapter 8! It's a wee bit shorter, sorry :(

As always, many thanks to **_bubzchoc_**, **_JessiRoad_** and the ever amazing _**jetannie**_

Also, thank you to everyone who alerted and favourited The Wrong Side Of the Tracks, Wwich, by the way, I will start work on once I get this chapter done :) So those of you who read that one, IT SHALL BE DONE! Soon. Maybe review next time, and you'll get a wee shoutout? ;D

Please R&R? :)

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

I paced around the hospital room, staying long after the boys had left, keeping my eyes on the pale green linoleum, lights reflecting off it. Every now and again, my eyes would stray from my path to Frankie's sleeping figure, her chest rising and falling steadily as she breathed. Finally, I found the courage to speak. Moving to stand next to her bed, I sucked in a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst. Then, I opened my mouth and let my tongue work.

"Frankie? I-I don't know if you can hear me, but I just really need you to know this one thing," I began. "I know you're pissed at me, and honestly, I still don't really know for what. I just want you to know that no matter what you do, no matter what you look like, I love you. I love you, Frankie. I always have, ever since that first day I saw you. Remember that? We were still so young when Kendall brought me over to play. I fell for you that day. Quite literally, too. God, I was such a klutz. I tripped over my own damn feet when I saw you," I laughed softly as I remember tripping over her elaborate Lego city and trying to comfort her as she cried incessantly. "I love you with all my heart, and I'm pretty certain that I'll always love you. If you do find someone else, I-I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. I mean, I'm sure I'll probably be able to bear it eventually, and if you're happy, then I'm happy too, but to tell you the truth, I want to be the one who makes you happy. I know it sounds selfish and everything, but it's the truth. I don't want anyone else but you, and I can't bear to see you get hurt like this. You have no idea how scared I was of losing you when we found you on the bathroom floor-" My voice cracked as my brain brought that horrific image filled with red back into my memories. My hands were trembling, and tears were streaming down my cheeks.

My head dropped down weakly, and my eyes closed slowly, unable to stay open from the excessive amount of tears that had filled them when I heard Frankie's voice.

"Shut the fuck up and just kiss me, Logie," she whispered, smiling as I snapped my eyes open in surprise. She wrapped her weak arms around my neck, smiling softly and pulled me down to meet her lips. Though they were dry and chapped, they were still familiar and warm and inviting. Lips moving together with a familiar synchrony, my arms moving to wrap around her waist tentatively, almost as if I were afraid she'd break, and honestly, I was afraid of just that. She looked so fragile and pale in her hospital gown.

"Here," Frankie said softly, shuffling over slightly in the small bed and patting the space next to her that had been created. "Come snuggle with me."

Gingerly, I slid in next to her, careful not to jostle her too much. Draping an arm lightly over her, I felt her snuggle into my chest, sighing.

"Did you mean it?" I heard her mumble into my chest. "Have you really loved me for that long?"

"Of course I meant it, dipshit," I chuckled softly, pressing a light kiss into her messy hair. "Why would I lie about it?"

"Then... why did we hate each other?"

"I honestly don't know," I replied, smothering my face into her hair, inhaling the scent that was so genuinely Frankie - a mixture of chocolate, peanut butter, cinnamon and her vanilla scented body lotion. "Maybe it was because I was too scared, maybe it was because I had a feeling your crazy motherfucking overprotective ass of a brother would challenge me so much I'd be spinning off my ass by now."

Frankie started giggling uncontrollably, holding onto my shirt with weak hands, looking up at me with a small fire in her eyes. Damn, I'd missed being able to see that. Seeing and hearing her laugh so openly made me smile, and laugh with her, the sounds of our laughter getting louder and slightly more hysterical. Until I fell off the side of the bed.

"Ow, motherfucking bollocky shitwank, that hurt!" I groaned as I lay unmoving on the floor on my back, eyes squeezed tightly shut in pain. When I finally opened them, I saw Frankie's face peeking out over the side of her hospital bed, laughter sparkling in her eyes, one hand pressed tightly over her mouth. I knew then that she was trying to suppress a laughter. Evil little bitch. She was going to pay, and I knew just how. I peeled myself off of the floor, rubbing the sore spot on my ass as I did so.

"Are you alright, Logie Bear?" she said, giggling as she sat up on the bed.

"Fortunately for you, yes," I scowled at her in pretend anger. "Stop laughing!"

"Or else what, you wee pussy cat? You'll tickle me to death?" she laughed, not even trying to hide it now.

"No, I won't tickle you to death," I replied, stepping towards her. "But I will do this," and I pressed my lips to hers with a careful but still slightly crushing force, just the way I knew she loved it. I felt her sigh slightly and shudder. Just as she was sinking into it, I pulled away, winking at her.

"Oi! You fuckass!" she grumbled, slapping my arm. Walking around to the other side of the hospital bed, I tried to clamber in next to her, but she practically laid down diagonally across the bed. When I scowled at her, she merely stuck her tongue out at me before disappearing under the covers. Smirking, I slid my hands underneath the covers where my fingers found her waist and began tickling her in all her weak spots. Immediately, she began squirming under the covers, squealing before she finally came up for air, face red and hands held up in surrender.

"I surrender! I surrender! You win, okay, Henderson?" she managed to get out in between breathless squeals.

Chuckling softly, I slid in next to her, pulling the covers up over the both of us. The two of us just lay there for a while, staring at each other as I threaded my fingers through her hair over and over again.

"You know," I said softly. "I always thought that I would die of sickness or some natural disaster or just old age, the normal stuff. But then I met you, and eventually, I realised." I broke off to kiss her softly on her forehead.

"Realised what?" she prodded.

"I realised that I wasn't going to die from any of those things. I was going to die from not being able to kiss you. In fact, I could kiss you every single day for the rest of my life and it still wouldn't be enough."

"Well then," Frankie whispered, placing a hand on my chest, moving closer to me in the small space of the bed. "I guess you'd better start now." She smiled mischievously, leaning in to nip at my lower lip. A low growl emitted from the depths of my throat and I pulled her back into me, wrapping my arms tightly around her and kissing her softly, teasingly almost, on her lips. Nibbling on her earlobe, I heard her whisper four little words in my ear.

"I love you, Logan..."

She said it. She had finally said it.

"I love you too, Frankie," I whispered back after a while, falling into a deep slumber in our fort of hospital sheets.

* * *

**Aaaaand, there we have it! Frankie said it! She actually said it! Eeeeee! :D Remember, more reviews = quicker updates! So, it's a win win for both you and me! :) But seriously, I love each and every one of you who read my crap writing :P **


End file.
